Somewhere Under There
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: "I know somewhere all that black, he still loves you and I'm positive you still love him." KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Just watched Kendall and Logan's cover of "Edge of Desire" so I feel pretty good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

It's been exactly eight days, nine hours, fifty four minutes and six seconds since Kendall and Carlos broke up. Kendall spent almost half that time in his room. He wasn't eating much and he wasn't sleeping enough either, afraid that his dreams would be about Carlos and that would make him miss the short boy much more. He has since, started wearing black a lot, claiming he wasn't in the mood for bright, happy colors. He never smiled anymore and his eyes never showed any signs of emotion aside from pure sadness. In short, he turned emo.

One little incident has caused all that. One little mistake broke not only their love but their friendship apart.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry 'cause you have my heart," Kendall and Carlos sang. They were by the pool, singing random songs because they were bored. Kendall was about to start singing another song when Carlos stood up._

"_I'm going to the bathroom for a second, Kendy…Stay. Here," Carlos announced to his boyfriend._

"_I'll miss you!" Kendall said, smiling._

_Carlos just smiled thoughtfully and kissed the blonde on the cheek before turning to go to the bathroom. Kendall sighed. He had the best boyfriend ever. Although Carlos isn't confident about himself, Kendall's there to make him feel like he's good enough._

_Kendall saw Jo make her way over to him. She was wearing really revealing clothes and she had a smile on her face. Jo sat down on Kendall's lap, crossing her legs, looking right at him like she was expecting something. Kendall just looked at her weirdly._

"_What do you want, Jo?" Kendall asked, clearly irritated by her._

"_What I want is to get back together with you!" Jo said, poking him in the chest._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm with Carlos and I have never been happier in my life since I've been with him so please…Get off me and find another guy," Kendall explained slowly, knowing she couldn't push Jo off of him since she's a girl._

"_I don't want another guy! I want you!" Jo said. She then, grabbed Kendall by the collar and kissed him against his will. He tried to pull away but Jo grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer._

"_Kendall?" Carlos managed to choke out. Kendall and Jo broke apart and turned their heads to see Carlos with tears welled up in his eyes._

"_Carlos, no! It's not—"_

"_Oh, shut up, Kendall! We're through!" Carlos interrupted, running back to the apartment._

"_Jo, look what you've done!" Kendall yelled, literally pushing Jo off of him, not caring that she was a girl._

"_Well, look on the bright side! Now, you can be with me!" Jo said, standing up and dusting the dirt off of her clothes._

"_I don't wanna be with you! I only wanna be with Carlos," Kendall yelled, making his way to the apartment to talk to Carlos. When he got there, he pounded on Carlos and James' bedroom door._

"_Carlos, we need to talk!" Kendall yelled through the door._

"_No! I don't wanna hear anything you have to say! Just don't talk to me! It's over, Kendall! Get that through your thick skull!" Carlos yelled, his voice shaking. He could be hard headed at times._

_These words sank into Kendall's heart so he just went in his room to do his crying._

_*End Flashback*_

Carlos has been doing fine. James and Logan talked him out of locking himself inside his room. He wasn't as happy as before but he wasn't as bad as Kendall was doing. James and Logan tried to talk him out of it too but he wouldn't give in. He was going to lock himself in his room and only come out when it was time for rehearsals at the studio.

Kendall ran his hands through his hair. It was time to go to the studio again. He walked out of his room and got hit by the sickening smell of pancakes and syrup. He's been hating sweet things for a while. He then, took a shower and dressed himself in dark clothes. Then, he flopped down on the couch to wait for James, Logan and Carlos to finish. When they all finished, they walked to the limo in silence.

After the usual long day in work, James, Logan and Carlos decided to go to the Palm Woods Park while Kendall, of course, decided to go in his room.

"Hey, Carlos? Are you like, over Kendall?" James asked, sitting under a tree with two of his best friends.

"Honestly, no…I'm not over him...And I think that I'm stupid for breaking up with him…I didn't even bother to let him tell me his side of the story…I was just too stubborn that time…" Carlos looked down before adding, "I wanna get back together with him."

"Then, dude, you have to go tell him that!" Logan said.

"Well, how am I gonna do that? He hates me! I mean, look at him! He's gone emo because of me and he's been avoiding me," Carlos said, leaning back against the tree.

"Then…Okay, I don't know how you're gonna ask him out again but you HAVE to do it. You have to. I know that somewhere under all that black, he still loves you and I'm positive that you still love him…Just find a way," James said, putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos suddenly got an idea. He said a quick thanks to James and Logan and ran back to the apartment. He grabbed a bunch of black clothes and some of James' eyeliner. He was going to go emo. Why? Because he wanted to ask Kendall out again in a unique way and since Kendall went emo, he will too and he'll ask him out by poetry. When he was done putting on the clothes and eyeliner and writing a poem, he knocked on Kendall and Logan's bedroom door. And to Carlos' surprise, Kendall opened it.

"Hey…What's up, Kendall?" Carlos asked, changing his normal tone of voice to sound like he doesn't care about anything.

"Nothing," Kendall scoffed, trying to keep his reply short.

"Do you wanna hear some poetry I wrote?" Carlos asked, his eyes half-lidded.

"Whatever," Kendall said, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched Carlos pull out a piece of paper.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_If I could kill anyone,_

_It wouldn't be you,"_

Carlos glanced at Kendall for a second. He had no emotion on his face at all. Then, he continued.

"_Violets are red, Roses are blue,_

_I don't care about colors,_

_I just wanna be with you,"_

He searched Kendall's face for any signs of emotion. He looked a bit happy. Carlos smiled and dropped the papers on the floor and muttered 'screw it.'

"Kendy, will you go out with me again? I'm sorry I was hard headed and I understand if—"

Carlos was cut off with a kiss from Kendall. He tasted just as he remembered. They broke apart and for the first time in a week, Kendall smiled. He then, pulled Carlos to his room so they can catch up for all that time they've been apart.

**A/N: I should be updating "Through The Ice" but I'm too lazy to write about little children…I'm sorry if this was crap! I wasn't in a 'writing' mood but I was in a Kenlos mood so I wrote anyway…SIGH…**


End file.
